She Thinks She Needs Me
by Bunny1
Summary: Songfic. Lucy and Cole centric. Lucy has a surprise for Cole... Oneshot. Complete.


~She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon  
She tells me every morning,  
"They just don't make men like you"~

Lucy snuggled up closer to Cole in her sleep. He had become her favorite pillow in the night; her Cole-shaped pillow. Cole stirred, his eyes opening slightly. He smiled down at Lucy--- _his_ Lucy, he reminded himself--- and stroked her hair as she slept. He listened to her even breathing, felt her heart beating against his ribcage. Far too soon, the alarm clock rang. Lucy sat up, moving her hair back with one hand.

She smiled at Cole. "How are you so beautiful so early in the morning?" And then flushed, realizing what just slipped out of her mouth.

But, Cole grinned. "Up for round four, then?"

"Sorry, baby. I wish I could, but, I gotta shower before class." Lucy said a bit regretfully. "Though, you could join me..."

"_Hells _yeah!" Cole enthused, hopping up, half pulling her with him.

Lucy laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You are so cute..."

~She thinks I've got it together  
She swears I'm as tough as nails  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
She don't know me that well~

Cole raced down the hallway to where Denise was standing; she'd paged him.

" 'Sup?"

"Your girlfriend is in with Dr. Matthews, and you need to go in there---"

"Who's that one?" Cole frowned, concerned.

"The lady parts doctor." Turk explained.

"Somethin's wrong with her lady parts?" Cole gasped, horrified.

Turk rolled his eyes. "Boy, get in there!" he said, pointing, shaking his head as Cole took off into a run.

~She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me~

Cole raced into the room, and Lucy was lying on the table in the stirrups, wearing a hospital gown. He raced to her side.

"What's happenin'? What's wrong?" he demanded, a fearful look on his face.

"Uh... well... Ya, see, Cole..." she fumbled, which didn't help him feel better.

And, then he saw Dr. Matthews pick up the large ultrasound wand, and put a lubed cap on it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cole demanded, eying it in concern as the doctor walked towards Lucy with it.

"It's not going to hurt her; it's just to help me see." the older doctor soothed.

"Well... _looks_ like it would hurt--- whoa, hold up a minute!"

The doctor paused, a face of strained patience, and Lucy reached up towards Cole.

"You want me to get you outta here, babe, away from Dr. Pervert?"

Lucy sighed. "_Cole_; he's not being a pervert. This is his _job_. But... sweetie... you remember two weeks ago I had an ear infection?"

"Ah, yeah... What's that got to do with all this?"

"Antibiotics can cancel out birth control, did you know that?"

"I... no, no, I did not know that..."

"Yeah..."

"So, you're..."

An odd sound was suddenly close to Cole's ear.

"Look at the screen, genius." Dr. Matthews said, and Cole turned, squinting at it.

It wasn't much to see, a bunch of black and white space, mostly, but, there, near one of the corners, looked like a little popcorn shrimp...

~Sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
When she's lying next to me  
But she don't know that when I hold her  
That she's really holding me, holding me~

Lucy sat on Cole's bed, watching him pace.

"Cole?"

But, Cole held up his hand. "Gimme minute." he said, pacing some more.

Lucy sighed, biting her lower lip. She had broken him... he wouldn't be prepared for this...

But, then, he walked up to his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a little grey box. He sat down next to her. "I, uh, bought this a week ago. I wasn't sure you'd be ready for me to give it to you, but, it looked like you you, and, I hoped maybe we'd get there someday..."

_"Wow... Cole was already thinking of 'someday' with me?"_ Lucy thought, pleased, but shocked beyond measure.

He hadn't left her side since finding out about the baby, so, she knew he wouldn't have had time to go and get this; had to be telling the truth... She opened the box, and inside was a ring, platinum band, with little diamond chips all the way around. At the front center was a 1/2 carat diamond, cut into the shape of a bow.

"Oh, Cole... it's beautiful..."

"You like it?" he grinned, and Lucy nodded.

He got down on both knees in front of her, taking the box, and sliding the ring onto her hand.

"How did you know the size?"

"Baby... you hold my hand when you sleep. Well, with one hand. The other one's usually squeezin' on one of my awesome pecs." he smirked.

Lucy blushed.

"So... what do you say? Will you?"

"Oh, Cole... _yes_!" she grinned excitedly, sliding down off the bed into his arms, nearly tackling him to the floor...

~She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me~

The next morning, Cole walked with Lucy to class, holding her hand. Every time he passed by someone, he'd hold her hand up, showing off the engagement ring.

"And, boom!" he'd say proudly.

Lucy was blushing from the attention, but, she was also happy. Somehow along the way, she'd fallen completely in love with Cole--- he'd snuck up on her. And, she knew she was loved, too. She wasn't yet sure what she was going to do about school, but, for now, she had to focus on one day at a time, and what was most important.

When they walked up to Drew and Dr. Cox, talking, Cole did it again.

"And, boom!" he said, grinning.

Drew squinted at Lucy's hand.

"So... engaged..."

"That's right, brotha; all mine." Cole said, slinging an arm around her neck. "We're thinking about going this weekend, elope."

"Wait... seriously?" Drew asked, shocked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. We need witnesses, so, if you and Denise could come..."

Dr. Cox was looking at them like they had three heads. "Dumbest babies _ever_." he pronounced, walking off.

Lucy blinked a few times, and Cole rubbed her arms. "Shh, little CJ or Collette's gonna be straight up brill, just like their Moms."

"Wait... you're..." Drew fumbled.

"Don't tell anyone." Lucy said quickly. "At least not until after the wedding?"

The slightly hurt look Cole had taken at her first statement faded at her second one.

"We need to go meet the parents." Lucy said to Cole. "We should at least tell them we're getting married."

But, to her surprise, Cole balked. "I... don't know... better to tell them after the marriage licence is all signed... At least mine."

Lucy frowned. "You're ashamed of me?"

"What? No, baby, no..." he said, catching her hands in his. "Swear. It's just... I don't like seeing you upset, and... they tend to upset people..."

"He's worried they'll call you a gold-digging whore." Drew clarified.

Lucy's pupils dilated. "How do I get them... _not_ to call me a whore?"

"Oh, baby..." Cole said gently. "Yeah... that's not gonna happen for at least a couple of years..."

~Yeah, and the funny thing is  
She thinks she's the lucky one

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me~

Saturday night, Lucy was in a tiny dressing room at a Vegas wedding chapel with Elliott, Carla and Denise. Denise was sitting on a stool, but at least she was there. Elliott was fussing with Lucy's hair, which she'd piled on top of her head in loose and lovely curls flowing down. Simple but elegant; though, she'd had to wear curlers in the car all the way there. She'd never met Carla before, but, she was Dr. Turk's wife and seemed very nice.

"More lipgloss, Elliott." Carla chided, moving Elliott out of the way to paint some more on Lucy.

"She's getting married, it's not a virgin auction." Denise said, smirking. "Although, inviting Drew... I don't want him getting any funny ideas."

Meanwhile, out in the front, Cole paced with Drew, JD and Turk.

"Just breathe, kid." Turk said.

"You both are married with kids..."

"Yeah..."

"It's nice, right? And, you get a guarantee of hot nookie every night?"

JD and Turk looked at each-other, and then threw their heads back and laughed, long and hard. But, then they put on serious faces.

"Um... sure you do..." JD said, patting him on the shoulder a bit patronizingly.

Cole nodded, his eyes lighting up when the women came out. He took Lucy's hands into his, and any doubts he might have had were gone. The Elvis impersonator walked to the front.

"A lot of people like to say their own vows." he prodded.

Cole took a deep breath, and looked into Lucy's deep blue eyes. "Look, I know I'm not perfect... far from it sometimes. But, my life would suck without you. I couldn't make it. I love you, shorty."

Lucy smiled. That might have been the sweetest, most heartfelt thing he'd ever said to her...

"Oh, Cole... I'm not exactly perfect myself. I know I'm a little neurotic--- and pregnancy hormones are _not_ going to help with that. But... I don't think I could make it without _you_, either. You snuck up on me, I think, but... I love you so much..."

"Got the rings?" Asked the Elvis Impersonator.

Cole nodded, and Drew handed them to him.

"Put them on each-other's fingers." he instructed. "Now... by the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your bride, son."

Cole grinned, and Lucy threw her arms around his neck, and they kissed passionately.

And, Lucy thought to herself that it didn't matter what tomorrow might bring, as long as she and Cole were hand-in-hand, that was all that mattered...  
_  
~She thinks I walk on water_

_She thinks I hung the moon~  
_


End file.
